Nouveaux horizons
by cissy1306
Summary: Un pas suffit pour passer de l'amitié à l'amour. Derek Morgan ne va pas échapper à cette règle ... Reid/Morgan SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou mes beautés j'espère que vous vous portez bien !**

**Je reviens avec un petit OS soft & tendre**

**J'en dis pas plus je vous laisse découvrir**

**PS : mini spoilers sur les saisons 8 & 9 pour celles qui ne les auraient pas vus**

Installé confortablement dans son bureau, Derek est en pleine réflexion. Il vient tout juste de se séparer de sa petite amie Savannah : leurs deux emplois respectifs ont eu raison de leur couple. Quand le profiler revenait de mission, la jeune femme enchainait les gardes de nuit à l'hôpital. Néanmoins la rupture s'est faite sans cris ni larmes : pour preuve ils sont restés en bons termes. Dire qu'il n'a rien ressenti pour elle serait faux. Seulement, le jeune homme n'est pas si affecté que ça … Comme ci le moment était venu. De toute manière, chacune de ses pensées le renvoie vers son ami & collègue Spencer Reid.

Le métis émet un sourire : il se souvient avec tendresse de son arrivée à la BAU. Agé d'à peine 22 ans, le génie incarnait l'innocence pure. Dès qu'il a posé ses yeux noisette sur son beau collègue, il en est devenu raide dingue. Novice en matière de relations amoureuses, le cadet s'est pourtant jeté à l'eau en avouant ses sentiments. A cette époque, Derek sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Pour lui, le génie n'était qu'un gamin. Bien qu'il le trouvait attirant, il ne s'imaginait pas sortir avec lui. Avec tact, il a repoussé ses avances. Bien qu'il ait éprouvé de la peine, Spencer a réussi à nouer avec lui une amitié quasi fraternelle.

Dix ans sont passés. Le gamin introverti s'est mué en un jeune homme moins hésitant. Bien qu'il conserve une apparence juvénile et une certaine candeur, le docteur a bel et bien grandi ! Depuis un long moment, Derek l'observe d'une toute autre façon : son regard d'éternel grand frère protecteur laisse place à une lueur lubrique. Il se surprend à reluquer son fessier ferme et rebondi, ses lèvres pulpeuses sans parler de ses yeux hazel … Le profiler reprend son souffle : si il ne chasse pas rapidement ses pensées, il ne répond plus de rien. Comme-ci le destin s'acharnait sur lui, l'objet de ses fantasmes entre dans son bureau.

_-Je t'apporte les rapports Holington et Bogiert. J te laisse les vérifier et les classer._

_-Pas besoin Pretty Boy. J te fais confiance._

Son collègue émet un sourire. Il s'apprête à faire volte-face quand son ainé l'interpelle :

_-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?_

Surpris, Reid se retourne pour le scruter d'un œil interrogateur.

_-Non pourquoi ?_

_-Je t'invite à diner !_

Le visage du génie s'empourpre légèrement.

_-Je … En quel honneur ?_

_-J'ai envie qu'on passe cette soirée rien que tous les deux._

Le grand châtain hésite un instant. Finalement, il se laisse séduire par les paroles du beau métis.

_-OK. Tu passes me chercher pour 21h ?_

_-Ca marche beau gosse._

Cette fois-ci, Spencer sort du bureau. Une fois parti, Derek sourit d'un air satisfait. La soirée promet d'être très intéressante …


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir :)**

**Voici un petit chapitre pour vous mettre en appétit**

**Bonne lecture !**

Un peu plus tard, Spencer se prépare dans sa chambre. Pour une fois, il a décidé de mettre sa silhouette en valeur. Jean et chemise noire feront l'affaire.

A partir de ses 30 ans, le profiler a commencé à s'accepter comme il était. Son équipe, devrait-il dire sa famille, l'a aidé dans ce sens. Peu de temps après, Maeve a débarqué dans sa vie. Leur histoire était prometteuse en dépit des problèmes de la jeune femme. Malheureusement, ses démons l'ont rattrapé. Il se souviendra à jamais du jour où il l'a vu mourir … La cicatrice est encore vive, mais il apprend à vivre avec. Chaque membre de la BAU lui a témoigné son soutien. Depuis le décès d'Haley, ils se sont considérablement rapprochés. Que ce soit dans la joie ou dans la peine, ils peuvent compter les uns sur les autres.

Fin prêt, Spencer se dirige vers son salon quand sa sonnerie retentit. D'une allure gracieuse, il va ouvrir à son hôte. Ce dernier est littéralement bouche bée en le voyant : bien que sa tenue soit sommaire, il le trouve magnifique.

_-Spencer tu es … Waouh !_

Le nommé éclate de rire.

_-Je devrais m'habiller comme ça tous les jours alors ! Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi : tu as sorti le grand jeu._

Effectivement, Derek n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens : vêtu d'un smoking sans cravate, il est tout simplement à croquer dixit Spencer.

_-Tu es prêt ?_

_-Je te suis._

Les deux hommes se dirigent tout sourire vers la sortie, tout en savourant la présence de l'autre …


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci mes poulettes pour vos réactions !**

**Pour vous recompenser je vous offre ma petite suite**

**Bonne lecture :D**

Au restaurant, l'ambiance est conviviale. Entre blagues et anecdotes, les deux profilers prennent le temps de se découvrir sous un angle nouveau.

_-Tu me surprendras toujours Pretty Boy. Jamais je ne t'aurais pensé comme ça._

_-Méfie-toi Derek ! 64% des personnes ont des aprioris sur leurs amis à l'issue d'une première rencontre. 56% d'entre elles gardent enfouis ces aprioris pendant des années._

_-Merci pour l'info. Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir._

Ils reprennent leur repas en tout tranquillité :

_-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Savannah ?_

Derek marque un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre.

_-Non … Elle a beaucoup de travail en ce moment._

Ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus, Reid se replonge dans son assiette. Pendant ce temps, Derek lui jette des coups d'œil discrets.

_-J me sens bien avec toi Spencer._

A l'entente de cette phrase, le cadet devient rouge écarlate face à ce compliment inattendu.

_-Moi aussi …_ Finit-il par avouer.

Tout en continuant de dîner, Derek fait glisser sa main sur celle de son partenaire. Avec joie, il constate que son étreinte lui est aussitôt rendue ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci les filles pour vos messages**

**Voici une petite suite qui devrait vous plaire**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Derek et Spencer s'avancent doucement vers l'appartement du cadet. Bien qu'il soit arrivé à destination, aucun des deux n'a envie de briser le contact visuel.

_-Merci pour cette soirée … C'était fantastique._

_-Tout le plaisir était pour moi Pretty Boy._

Le grand châtain esquisse un sourire avant de lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

_-Passe une bonne nuit Derek._

Le docteur entre dans sa demeure. Alors qu'il s'apprête à fermer la porte, Morgan la retient avec son bras. Tel un félin, il s'approche de son collègue puis s'empare de ses lèvres. Leur baiser est doux et sauvage à la fois. Pris au dépourvu, Reid trouve néanmoins ses marques en empoignant les hanches de son vis-à-vis. De son côté, l'ainé glisse ses mains sous la chemise de son « Pretty Boy », le faisant frissonner.

Bien vite, vestes et chemises jonchent sur le sol. A reculons, les deux nouveaux amants se dirigent vers la chambre. Il leur en aura fallu du temps pour sauter le pas. Comme dit l'adage, mieux vaut tard que jamais …


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! =) bon bon bon voici la petite suite & fin de cet OS qui vous aura plu j'espère :D**

**Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires. Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

Le lendemain matin, l'appartement du génie est plongé dans un silence réparateur. Du coté de la chambre, les tourtereaux dorment à poings fermés. Une sonnerie de portable vient rompre ce moment paisible. Étouffant un juron entre deux bâillements, Derek tend son bras pour se saisir du combiné, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son amant.

_-Morgan_

_- ..._

_-J'arrive d'ici 30 minutes. Je préviens Reid._

A peine l'appel terminé qu'il sent son partenaire bouger contre lui. Il picore son torse de baisers brûlants. S'attardant sur ses tétons, il remonte vite jusqu'aux lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Caressant les cheveux de son cadet, le métis lui adresse son plus beau sourire.

_-Le devoir nous appelle Pretty Boy._

Un gémissement se fait entendre.

_-On a qu'à dire qu'on est malade._

_-Bien que ta proposition soit alléchante, ça serait suspect._

Aussitôt, Spencer se renfrogne avec une mine de chien battu. Pour se faire pardonner, Derek le plaque contre le matelas. Avec avidité, il s'empare de ses lèvres. Il laisse glisser sa main sur la cuisse de son génie. Quant à Spencer, il frôle de ses doigts fins le tatouage dorsal de son collègue. Bien vite, leurs membres se rencontrent. La magie opère aussitôt : deux belles érections voient le jour. A regret, Reid s'éloigne du corps d'Apollon qui surplombe le sien.

Soupirant un bon coup, Morgan trouve le courage de se mettre debout. Rapidement il commence à s'habiller sous le regard intense de son ami.

_-Arrête de me mater de cette façon Baby Boy sinon je vais passer la journée à te faire subir les pires outrages._

Le docteur ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner tout en rougissant. Néanmoins, il abdique et se prélasse entre ses draps, attendant que son amant ait fini de s'habiller. Une fois prêt, les amants se dirigent vers l'entrée. Avant de partir, ils s'embrassent longuement. Front contre front, ils n'ont aucune envie de se séparer.

_-Il faut que je repasse chez moi histoire d'être présentable._

_-OK. Comment on fait … devant l'équipe ?_

Bien qu'il soit nerveux, cette question est importante pour le génie.

_-On fera comme les autres jours : tu déblatéreras tes statistiques, je te taquinerais en te dévorant des yeux. Je ferais mon possible pour ne pas te sauter dessus même si ça va être compliqué … Quand tu seras prêt à le dire alors je te suivrais._

Heureux de cet aveu, le cadet le gratifie d'un baiser fougueux. Quelques baisers plus tard avant que le profiler ne s'éclipse pour de bon.

Adossé contre le porte, le profiler sourit de toutes ses dents. Son rêve vieux de 10 ans se réalise enfin ! Les yeux dans le vague, il caresse amoureusement ses lèvres. Bien vite, le clocher retentit, le faisant descendre de son nuage. Heureux comme jamais, il file dans la salle de bain. Spencer en est certain : après des années de souffrances et de déception, il tient enfin sa revanche sur la vie ...

FIN


End file.
